In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society.
In various situations, it may be desirable for electronic devices to communicate with each other. Communication between electronic devices may be beneficial. For example, communication between electronic devices may allow one electronic device to utilize the functionality of another electronic device. In many cases, a communications interface may be used for communication between one or more electronic devices.
The quality of the communications between two or more electronic devices depends on the ability of the two or more electronic devices to communicate over the communications interface. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods for applying error resiliency based on speed may be beneficial.